Harry Smith's Time Capsule
Harry Smith's Time Capsule is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was originally aired in May 2015. Synopsis Harry never thought his addition to the class time capsule could land him in unbelievable trouble! Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith and James Smith eating breakfast. Grace yells at Harry for spitting in James' muesli and playing with fart putty at the table. Harry explains that he is taking the putty into school for a time capsule everyone in his class is contributing to. Grace forces him to bring something else in and confiscates the putty, causing Harry to rage and do a real fart. He can't find anything else he's willing to give away so he takes James' Fancy Hippo plush instead. At school, Catriona McMillan asks everyone to place their items in the time capsule. Mae MacDonald and Louisa McIntyre have will.i.steal posters, Blair Cameron has an outdated guide to Macrohard Doors 98 computers, William Fraser has a bag of pocket tissues, Alan Ross has a pair of tracksuit trousers he's outgrown, Natalie Skelly has a miniskirt that's gone out of fashion, Caleb McKinnon has a Gobble N' Fart burger wrapper, and Christine Peel has a selfie she printed out. Many more objects go in, leaving Harry the last to add something. Everyone sniggers when he puts the Fancy Hippo in. Outside, Samuel Davidson buries the time capsule while Nick Jones sings and Harry smokes, bullying Mae as he does so. At home after school, James finds the Fancy Hippo missing and starts bawling. Liam Smith threatens him that he will never be allowed to go to the Noiseworld Video Arcade again unless he gets the toy back. He searches for it online, however it is out of production and is being sold for over £200! He decides to get digging... Harry calls up the rest of The Black Foot Gang to dig up the school gardens, lying that some treasure might be buried there. They all make a start - Alan soon finds a metal box. They recognise it as a time capsule, however it is empty! After hours of digging, they reveal many more time capsules with nothing in them. Harry is extremely puzzled, then the rest of his gang leave, raging that they never found anything valuable. The next morning, James is still sobbing over the missing Fancy Hippo. Liam threatens Harry again, then the latter formulates a plan to find out what happened to the Fancy Hippo and everything in the other time capsules. At school, Catriona yells at everyone after seeing the huge holes and the pile of empty time capsules in the school gardens. Harry announces they should bury another time capsule to prove that their spirits aren't broken by whoever dug the others up. Many objects are reluctantly placed in the new time capsule, including Mae MacDonald's bracelets, Gregor McDade's stress ball, Caleb McKinnon's jelly cubes, a few of Jamie Wallace's arcade tickets, Blair Cameron's fountain pen, Freya Clifton's Harriet-Boes and lastly Harry's fart putty. Samuel buries the capsule. At midnight, Harry hides under a bush to keep watch of the school gardens. Suddenly a hooded figure shows up, starts digging and pulls out the newly buried time capsule. Harry chases the thief, who is revealed to be Robert Sullivan! He confesses that he dug up all the time capsules to keep a souvenir of everyone who passes through Colham High School. Harry agrees not to tell anyone about the theft as long as Robert doesn't inform his parents that he is out in the middle of the night. Harry asks for the Fancy Hippo back - Robert leads him to his attic and gives it to him. The next morning Harry gives the Fancy Hippo to James, who is overjoyed. However, Catriona found out about what happened the previous night and visits to tell Grace that Harry organised the recent vandalism of the school gardens. The money she and Liam must pay to replant everything will come out of Harry's pocket money! Harry lets out an ear-splitting scream. Music *Mr Driller: Drill Spirits - America and China Theme (plays when The Black Foot Gang dig up the school gardens) *Super Mario World - Vanilla Dome (plays when Harry hides in the school gardens at midnight) *Pac-Mania (Arcade) - Name Entry (plays when Harry chases Robert) *Sonic 3 & Knucles - Game Over (plays when Harry loses his pocket money) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes